La Amor Crusades: Reviving Rico
by SilvrWing
Summary: He was confuse, can't decide between his best friend or said best friend's sister. Will the La Amor Crusades be able to revive him back to his origonal cheery self? WARNING: lots of cussing, possible yaoi, and tons of drama!


**A/N**

Finally the first chapter of Rico's story is finally up!

**Chapter 1: Adios Amigos**

**1 septiembre 2011,**

**Dear Senor Journal,**

**I'm so confuse! How could mi amigos do this to me! It's bad enough they think I'm attracted to Michy, but somehow they found out I like New York, too! Dios mio! His so confuse! **

**-dripdrip-**

**Ok this what I'll do Senor Journal:**

**I'll visit mi primos!**

**Good plan, no? Of course it is, Senor Journal! Gracias mi amigo.**

**Hasta luego,**

**Jose X. Suarez**

**Puerto Rico**

PRXPR

He close his journal softly and put the leather bound book next him as he got up from his bed to the suitcase laying nearby the closet door. Jose Suarez also known as Puerto Rico still remembers the previous events several hours ago, as he put his personal belongings and clothes inside the suitcase.

**Several hours before…**

Faint sobbing was heard down the hall and Puerto Rico decided to see who it is. The closer he got the louder the sobbing became and the Spaniard felt his chest constrict with grief already knowing who it is.

He took a deep breathe and enter the room, curled up before him Michigan was sobbing quietly between her knees. Heaving a defeated sigh, Puerto Rico walk across the room in three strides and sat next to the sobbing girl trying to soothe her while keeping her close.

"Michy? What's wrong amiga?" he asked quietly, still fully aware the computer is on.

The blonde girl, still pressed to the Spaniard's chest, told him how her brother Illinois want her to go back living with him and other Lake States, while she argue that she doesn't want to go back.

Every word the blonde girl gave the more hatred the Spaniard felt towards the oldest Lake State. Holding back a growl, Puerto Rico lifts the unconscious girl to her bed and went in search of a certain Lake State.

**2 hours later…**

Puerto Rico got out of the car and notice that his other friends are here. '_This is going to be a looong day'_ the Spaniard thought sadly, already guessing the outcome of his visit.

He walk around the quaint house to the backyard, already spotted the oldest Lake State. A soft growl came to his lips, but he silenced himself with his usually cheery personality present to his friends before him.

"Hola amigos!" he greeted happily. After several hellos from his friends, he stomps towards Illinois a dark scowl presented on his face. "Michy told me what happen." he growled.

In a blink of an eye, the Spaniard lost all self control and he starts to scream at the state before him. "How dare you, you bastard for making Michy upset. You know she's getting better everyday, but thanks to you, I think she went back to her depression. All she wants is a little freedom from you guys and spend some time with our other hermanos, is that too much to ask?"

At the end of his rant, the Spaniard realize he got everyone else attention. With a deep a breathe, he look down from the others "Sorry amigos I was just angry that Michy went back to her depression and Illinois is forcing her to go back with the other Lake States"

With that said, Puerto Rico fled from the others, but not without arousing suspicious from a certain blonde that knows him inside out.

**A few hours later…**

A doorbell was heard throughout the house and Puerto Rico found himself being surrounded by the Lake States and his other friends looking apologetic.

"Yeah, sorry about Illinois. We sedated him and duct-taped him to the wall." Indiana said, pointing to an unconscious Illinois. "Silence is golden, duct-tape is silver." Wisconsin added.

"Illinois is so used to taking care of Michigan, so he broke down" Indiana explained. The Spaniard just roll is eyes, but kept the snarky comment to himself.

"Michie, we just want you to know that we talked it over, and you can stay with Annie and everyone else for as long as you want. And as long as you're visiting our other siblings, could you tell Florida that I need more oranges?" Ohio said.

"Hey, Rico, come here for a second." Indiana called. Still frazzled, the Spaniard walked towards the Lake States.

"Do you have the hots for Michigan? You were holding her pretty close..." Indiana whispered. "And you were pretty angry when she was crying…" Wisconsin piped in.

"I know we're okay with it, Dad I don't think would have any problems. It's just Illinois you gotta watch out for. But he's been out for two days now, and he won't be waking up any time soon." Ohio said happily. "So tell us, do you like her? Again, it's perfectly okay if you do." Indiana said comfortly.

"Okay, Michie, I am absolutely certain we don't say this enough, so… I love you, and I want you to be happy. So stay with them for as long as you want. Tell New York and Texas that they're my brothers, and I love them. See you later, squirt." Ohio stepped in.

Indiana smiles happily at her brother, "We finally have Ohio back. His new boss is one he's comfortable with. I know I speak for both myself and Illinois when I say that I love you as well." The state said happily. "I love you, Michie. I promise. Hope you feel better!" Wisconsin piped in again.

Michigan blushes happily, "I love you guys too," she said. "Off course we're bros!" New York said, "Love you guys too."

"Yeah love you guys too," Texas said.

Unbeknownst to the states, their human friend Annie over heard the Lake State's conversation. "Aww I thought you had a thing for New York, but I could totally see you with Michy" she giggled at the flushed Spaniard.

"I-I-she just… No… He's my friend… I… Ahhh!" Rico exclaim tears stream down his face. "I-I don't …know" he hiccupped. The young girl stare at the territory worriedly, "Rico are you ok?" she asked.

The Spaniard shook his head, tears stream down his face freely, "No prima I'm not ok. I'm confused. Michy is like a sister to me and New York is my best friend. I don't know what to do!" he choked out as he curls up into a ball.

**Back to Rico's room…**

The territory has finally finish packing and he went outside to hail a cab. After couple of hours inside the small space, he stretched over his head, took his luggage and make a quick call to the only person he can count on, beside his best friend.

After three rings, he heard a familiar Central American accent, "Hola Ecuador!" he greeted back. "How do you feel for a surprise visit from your favorite primo?" he asked happily.

**A/N**

Suckish first chapter I know, but I got tire after typing practically every word from the conversation between Rico and the Lake States. Anyway I need some help, as you can see Rico will be with Ecuador, but we'll be meeting the other Latino countries, so you see my dilemma. I need some help with Rico's family, please give some ideas with the countries.

Before I forget this story will be only for a couple of months, not a whole year where we see Rico hiding away from Michigan and New York. I think this story will end sometime in December so there might be at least 20 or so chapters.


End file.
